


We've Got The Power

by SquigglySky



Series: Songs For Us [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: female mage baaaaand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/pseuds/SquigglySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amell, Hawke and Lavellan.<br/>A trio band of mages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got The Power

**Author's Note:**

> hella short but hey  
> this song is just so goooooood and it fit so well I had to write it
> 
> I've Got The Power by Fireflight (srsly their music is so good)

Lavellan threw the crowd and smirk, then turned, waiting for her bandmates’ confirmation. Hawke gave her a victory sign with her drumsticks and Amell threw her hand up in a thumbs up. Lavellan turned back to the microphone as the lights centered on them and she held the pick against the strings, counting down in her head.

“Alright, who’s ready to rock this place?!” she yelled and the crowd went wild. The trio grinned. Hawke raised her drumsticks into the air, Amell laid her fingers on the tangents and Lavellan held her guitar higher. “Three… two… one… go!” Hawke yelled cheerfully. Amell immediately began playing on the keyboard and soon after, Lavellan began singing.

“Burning bright, that's what I was born to do. Never quit. I know I won't ever lose,” she sang. “Straight to the top, you are watching me go. You cannot stop me, I'm about to blow. Straight to the top, you are watching me go. You cannot stop me, I'm about to blow.” Hawke beat on the drums as soon as Lavellan came to an end of the sentence.

“I've got the power inside. The power to fight. The power to be the light. I've got the power within. The power to win. The power to go for it!” Hawke and Amell joined in in the background, ooh’ing to the song.

“I've got the power. I've got the power,” Lavellan sang, nearly pressing her lips to the microphone, pleased to see the crowd was loving this new song. It spoke more their day jobs and the power they all wielded, able to crush a nation if they wanted, but also negotiate wars and end conflicts. Amell, a war hero, who’d ended a near catastrophic end up life in a whole country, and also put a man on an empty throne. Hawke, who saved a whole city and ended conflict with wits and powers, who stood side by side with a rebellious, but desperate mage. And Lavellan. Inquisitor Lavellan, who negated wars and brought a country together again, saving the whole world with her fist of power.

“Burning bright, that's what I was born to do. Never quit I know I won't ever lose. Straight to the top, you are watching me go.” Lavellan tapped the floor as people danced to their song. She could spot each the band’s lovers in the back, watching with these large, enchanted eyes. Rather cute, really.

“You cannot stop me, I'm about to blow. Straight to the top, you are watching me go. You cannot stop me, I'm about to blow.” 

“I've got the power inside. The power to fight. The power to be the light. I've got the power within. The power to win. The power to go for it. I've got the power. I've got the power!” Lavellan twisted the pick, wringing tones from the guitar, ignoring the ache in her covered, left hand.

“Straight to the top, you are watching me go. You cannot stop me, I'm about to blow. Straight to the top, you are watching me go. You cannot stop me, I'm about to blow.” Hawke cackled in the background, smiling widely as she and Amell chorused.

“I've got the power inside. The power to fight. The power to be the light. I've got the power within. The power to win. The power to go for it. I've got the power. I've got the power.” Lavellan drew a deep breath, looking towards the back, for her lover and once she knew she was noticed, the mage strummed the last tone.

“Burning bright, that's what I was born to do. I've got the power. Never quit I know. I won't ever lose. I've got the power!” The room went wild once they were done. Amell reached over and high-fived Lavellan, whom laughed, amused and joyus they’d done it. Tomorrow, they’d be back to saving the world and sit around doing paperwork. For tonight, however, they would be rocking the waves of the fans.

For as long as they choose.


End file.
